Falling In Love With The Enemy
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Maddie Robinson is enjoying her first year at Hogwarts when she is bothered by Barty Crouch Jr. Her somewhat crush but she doesn't want to have a crush on him. Through her first year to when she is older into adulthood. Come watch as she lives her life and her troubles in BartyXOC (One sided) OCXSirius
1. Maddie

**This is something I just randomly came up with I don't expect to get a lot of people reading this lol I just couldn't stop thinking about it so bear with me guys :)**

Hey everyone my names Maddie Robinson. I'm Gryffindor and it's my first year at Hogwarts I love this school to death and love all my friends even though I rarely had any. I wasn't someone like James Potter who could make friends instantly I take my time to make my friends and trust them to make sure they won't hurt me.

I'm a 'pure blood' as the Malfoys would say but Lucius calls me a Mudblood because I live in the muggle world. I love it it's different from the wizarding world don't get me wrong I love being a witch I just love to learn when the muggles do too.

I grew up in the muggle world doing things like math or science. I liked science cause of the experiments I hated the Math and all the equations and crap! When was I going to use this in life? I mean seriously.

"Hey Maddie are you ready?" Lily my roommate asked clutching her books to her chest. I nodded and looked at her she had fiery red hair, green eyes. It was still summer kind of so she wore her short sleeved shirt along with the uniform skirt for girls.

"Oh yeah I'll be done in a sec let me just grab my books." I spoke with a smile running over to my books which were beside my bed I slip my shoes on and walk in Sync with Lily. "You ready for potions?" she nodded "Yep! I was studying basically all night to for our potion today." I nodded with a giggle "I would know I was helping you study!"

We smile and walk into the great hall and saw our friends. There was Moony, Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot, Molly and Arthur. We smiled Lily sat next to James while I sat next to Sirius. Okay I had like a small crush on him but then again he was amazingly cute, nice, and funny.

I smile and grab some eggs and toast and talked with Molly about what we could do after classes "So I was thinking maybe exploring?" she suggested I shrugged "Maybe I mean I want to find the library so badly."

Sirius smirked slightly "Well if you want I could show you after class. I found it a little bit ago." I smile brightly "Really?! Oh thank you Sirius!" he laughed and waved it off "It's no big deal just a bunch of old books." I rolled my eyes "I love books they're the best!" I saw him roll his eyes at me and a smile on his lips.

After breakfast we all headed to our classes I had History of Magic which was a group of all houses. There was seven Huffelpuff's, twelve Ravenclaw's, Five Slytherin's, and the rest Gryffindor's all leading up to a total of 30 students. Huh maybe I did learn something in Math.

When I walked in I saw my friend Avery she was a Ravenclaw very smart and yet she's friends with this idiot. "Hey Avery." She smiled and moved her books for me in the front I laughed and sat next to her. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail, her blue eyes were shining with joy just thinking about learning anything about magic.

She's always been like this ever since we were kids she loved all those fake magic acts and loved the idea of having magical powers like all kids do. I was glad she was here, having a real friend in this big old school. "Hey Maddie! I'm so excited for class!" I giggled at her and smiled.

"Me too it's I'd much rather do this type of work then math." My face scrunched up in disgust making her laugh our professor walked in and wrote on the chalk board about our first lesson. "We will be learning first about the _'Gargoyle Strike of 1911' _an amazing time yes."

He spoke excitedly. He was slouched over and going bald his clothes were rather boring colors. He started the lecture and his voice started to make me lull me to sleep. He just had that voice! I shake my head and take notes like Avery and try to pay attention as best as I could. I have a feeling I'm not going to do so good in this class…

After class we were assigned to read the next chapter of this war and write a paper for next week's class. Gathering my supplies I walked out half asleep and yawned "How did you think that was boring! I found it so amazing and thrilling!" I roll my eyes and laughed "Well that's you I'm more into adventure! Like DDAD! Now that's where I'm going! I think I want to be a professor when I graduate!"

She shrugged "Well at least you want to be surrounded by this amazing culture." Avery sighed "You're so weird." I snicker at her "Duh I thought you already knew that." She giggles with me as we walk down the hallway holding our books to our chests.

"What are you laughing at mudblood?" Lucius Malfoy spoke making us glare at him. I could see Avery sad about being called that. She was one of the schools smartest girls and Malfoy wouldn't care because she wasn't a pureblood.

Hanging out with Lucius there was Regulus Black, Bellatrix, Severus Snape. (Though he seemed like he wanted to be in his room or outside reading), Barty Crouch Jr, Narcissa Bellatrix's little sister, Rodolphus and Andromeda she wasn't so bad for a Slytherin. From what I've heard about her Sirius liked her out of his entire cousin's.

I still don't get why she's hanging out with these jerks but then again I can't control who she wants to hang out with. I glance at Avery and saw her clutching her books to her chest tightly. "Malfoy what do you want? Can't we just go to our class in peace?" I growl out I mean honestly I was tired of him being mean to my friends.

I looked them over but my eyes strayed on Barty. Yes he was a Slytherin and a jerk but…he was so cute! The way he smiled, his chocolate brown eyes, his vast knowledge of what's around him, and his good looks he always had to look presentable when he was around others.

I mentally shook my head and glare at Lucius "Come now Madeline just because I won't date you doesn't mean you have be so angry around me. Of course I'm incredibly good looking and I can have any woman I want and yes you are very beautiful but dear your just not my type." He says looking as if he was all high and mighty I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please I could care less if you were interested in me or not." I brush my bangs out of my eyes and look at my books organizing them for my next classes. "Avery come on we need to get to our next class." She nodded and we started to walk off only Barty had to make some smart ass comment "Can't your little Mudblood pet speak for herself or is it too frightened to even utter a simple word in defense."

I glare at him why did all that cute have to be on a bastard jerk like him! Avery bit her lip before running off poor thing she liked being antisocial and she usually wanted me to talk for her when scared or meeting new people.

It was a weird relationship but I don't care. "Why do you have to be such a jerk? Avery wait up!" I yell after her running to catch up man she's fast. I found her in the girl's bathroom clutching onto the sink "Hey just ignore them their jerks and don't know what they're talking about." I place my books in a sink with hers and give her a small smile "I hate them." I hear her soft voice whisper.

Nodding in agreement I brush some of her pretty blonde hair out of her eyes "Me too, they wish they could be as cool as you. Their only intimidated by you." She smiled up at me a pretty smile and I knew she would be alright.

I extended my arm "Can I walk a pretty lady to class?" She giggles and nodded I take her books along with mine still pretending to be a gentleman and walk her to her Transfiguration class before saying I'd see her later to study. I quickly ran to my Potion's class with Professor Slughorn and yelp when I ran into a body.

I wince prepared to hit the floor but it never came arms were around me holding me from hitting the floor; glancing up I saw beautiful brown eyes that only belonged to Bartemius Crouch Jr. Slightly shocked he actually saved me after that little fight earlier.

"Watch yourself." I blush his voice was so nice at the moment, he seemed so calm not mad at all. He seemed like he didn't have a care in the world! "Uh thanks Barty." He nodded and helped me back to my feet but didn't move his arms from my body.

Avoiding all eye contact was my new goal, I knew I wasn't going to be getting to class anytime soon as long as I was in his arms and god they felt nice. It felt amazing being in his arms he held me protectively and I never wanted this to stop. '_Wait…What is wrong with me!? Sure he's cute but I don't want to be with a Slytherin. He's a jerk!'_

"You know it always amazes me to see a pureblood care for something so disgusting as a muggleborn." I glare at him "What's so 'amazing' for sticking up for your friends." I retort he smirked "Well as you can see we purebloods shouldn't have to soil ourselves with their kind. We should stick with our own kind." I scuffed and push on his chest "Please now you're starting to sound like Malfoy."

As much as I pushed I couldn't get away he was stronger than me. "Don't be ridiculous you know we are far apart on the intellectual scale. Besides I have something he doesn't." he leans in closer to me making my face run red "A-and w-whats that?" he smirked "Your first kiss." And he slammed his lips onto mine. My eyes widen in shock this was a kiss?

It kind of hurt and I didn't like it when he pulled away I was red all over "Now we better get to class no?" I ran off to the girls room probably to splash water in my face I couldn't believe it. My crush of a few months kissed me!

Is that what all kisses are like? I sighed and run my fingers through my dirty blonde hair and shake my head "Stop thinking of it! We got to get to class! We're already late as it is!" I yell at myself and ran to class "Welcome to class Miss Robinson." I blush slightly "Sorry Professor I was lost track of time." He nodded and went back to talking about a potion.

**So I hope you like this, it was something I came up with when I was in the hospital Please review and tell me if I should continue of not.**


	2. My woman

**Barty Crouch Jr. POV:**

After being in Hogwarts for a month or two I lost the amazement factor. What was there to be amazed about? It was just a school. Regulus and I exited our Transfiguration meeting up with our friends. "Hey Barty, Regulus." Narcissa spoke smiling. I noticed Bellatrix's smirk toward me. I knew she liked me but she was a bit too crazy for my liking. Besides there is only one girl that I like.

And there she was with that Mudblood Avery. Madeline Robinson. Her long curly dirty blonde hair was parted to the right, those long eyelashes that covered her beautiful ocean blue eyes, her lovely voice rang through my ears whenever I heard her speak. I liked her.

I liked a Gryffindor! It's outrageous, sick, horrible, degrading! But I couldn't help it. I loved everything about her. She was laughing about something with that mudblood. Her laughter was like music to my ears. Smiling softly I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding in. No one seemed to notice which is a good thing.

"What are you laughing at mudblood?" Lucius smirked at them. Her glare was quite impressive but in a way she looked cuter when she was mad. "Malfoy what do you want? Cant we just go to our class in peace!" she snapped at him.

I watched her eyes scan travel over our group but she locked eyes with me._ 'She's looking at us! Be cool!'_ I put on a smirk and stare into her beautiful eyes. She looked away a hint of red coating her cheeks. _'Does she…like us?' _ I thought a smile tugging on my lips. "Come now Madeline just because I won't date you doesn't mean you have to be so angry around me. Of course I'm incredibly good looking and I can have any woman I want and yes you are very beautiful but dear you're just not my type." I roll my eyes and notice she did as well.

She had a look of annoyance on her pretty face. "oh please I could care less if you were interested in me or not." she brushed some of her bangs out of those eyes while reorganizing her text books. "Avery come on we need to get to our next class." The mudblood nodded and they stated to walk off.

It was pathetic how that girl was so weak she couldn't even defend herself. "Can't your little mudblood pet speak for herself or is it too frightened to even utter a simple word in defense." My friends started to laugh at my choice of words yet I didn't care. I got a glare from my woman. Yes my Maddie.

The mudblood ran off "Why do you have to be such a jerk? Avery wait up!" she ran off after the girl. I was the jerk? All I did was show how pathetic her friend was. **_'It's a shame she doesn't agree with us.' _**My brain told me. I nodded in agreement and sighed why I get her angry when I only speak the truth. She needs to stop being so stupid and stick up for herself. If that mudblood is a mighty Ravenclaw then she should speak.

"Nice one Barty didn't think you had it in you." I scuffed at this "Please she was idiotic for even becoming friends with the likes of…those kinds." Andromeda frowned "Come on Barty don't you think that's a little harsh? I think it's cute to see Maddie friends with the muggleborns." We stare at her.

She was the only one of us who didn't care about the blood types being able to make friends with almost anyone. "More like disgusting. Those mudbloods are going to destroy our world as we know it." Regulus spoke coldly to his cousin.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her sister probably wondering why she was so crazy. Andromeda didn't speak. She just walked off with Severus to their class. "I'm off to class later guys." I said with a half wave my back turned to them as I walked off down the hall.

I had potions with the beautiful Madeline and I can't wait to see her. I found her beautiful no matter what mood she was in.

As I neared the dungeons I saw her running and colliding into me. I stumble slightly and quickly grab hold of her so she doesn't fall bringing her closer to me. I had her dipped in a way as I look down at her. Her eyes were clenched shut waiting for impact but when she opened her eyes I saw shock in her eyes "Uh…thanks Barty." I nodded and pull her up to her feet. Our books were scattered on the floor but she was fine.

"Watch yourself." I spoke softly holding her small body against mine. What do I say? I'm horrible at talking to girls! **_'Just let me do the talking Barty and she'll like us.' _**I hesitated but sighed before nodding to myself my body changed slightly not appearance no but the way my body language I suppose. I had two sides of me. The smart side and another. It's hard to explain really. I had two different personalities and sometimes it gets hard to control the one side of me. I've never told anyone this so only know.

"You know it's always amazes me to see a pureblood care for something so disgusting as a muggleborn." The words came out of my mouth _'Are you crazy! Don't say that she'll hate us even more!' _I tried to bring myself back but I couldn't!

"What's so 'amazing' for sticking up for your friends." She spoke with a glare I smirked "Well as you can see we purebloods shouldn't have to soil ourselves with their kind. We should stick with our own kind." She scuffed and pushed on my chest but I couldn't seem to let her go.

"Please, now you're starting to sound like Malfoy." She shoved on my chest but no I couldn't let her go I wouldn't! "Don't be ridiculous you know we are far apart on the intellectual scale. Besides I have something he doesn't." I smirked at the blush coating her face "A-and w-whats that?" she was nervous I could tell but she shouldn't have to be.

"Your first kiss." I slam mine onto her and smile holding her tightly to me. It was different but it felt nice to be able to kiss her, hold her, feel her warmth around me. I pulled away after a bit and smile to myself "Now we should get to class no?" she turned beat red before running off. I chuckled and picked up our books and walking to the potions.

It was still early and not a lot of students were in class yet so I just put her books at her desk before going to mine towards the back. Lilly Evens along with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petagrew came in and took their seats "I wonder where Maddie is? She's usually the first person in class." James shrugged "She might be in the bathroom." Lilly nodded Sirius smiled to himself "Hey smiley thinking about how you're gonna ask out Maddie-kins?" he blushed "What? No! Your crazy! I d-don't like Maddie we're just friends." Remus smirked "Right…" he shot up "It's true!" Sirius smirked I glare at him. No one is going to ask out my Maddie with me around!

**So what do you think? I worked pretty hard trying to figure out what to put in this chapter so please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	3. The Plan

**Maddie's Pov:**

I quickly flip to chapter two and look at the content _'Hmm cure of boils? Right we just finished our potion on Antidotes for most poisons' _I thought reading over the text _'__Being an effective remedy against pustules, hives, boils and many other scrofulous conditions. This is a robust potion of powerful character. Care should be taken when brewing. Prepared incorrectly this potion has been known to cause boils, rather than cure them…' _I read to myself before Professor Slughorn spoke.

"Now has everyone gotten a chance to look over the ingredients?" There were a few nods he smiled "Wonderful well does anyone know that there are two separate was to create this potion? Come along show of hands."

I hesitantly raise my hand not so the entire class could see they already thought I was weird I didn't want them to think I was a geek as well…school is just challenging the work is fine it's just the students…

"Mr. Crouch could you name some of the ingredients needed to create this potion." He rolled his chestnut brown eyes and smirked in my direction before speaking "6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs, and 2 porcupine quills." He smiled brightly at Barty.

"Excellent! 5 points for Slytherin!" he started to write on the board and was explaining what each and every reason why this was important for the potion. "Now what happens if this potion is brewed incorrectly? Anyone?" I raise my hand with James and Sirius. "Let's see Miss Robinson?"

I blush slightly and look away as Sirius looked at me. "If prepared incorrectly it is known to cause boils then cure them." He nodded "Correct 5 points to Gryffindor." I smile to myself when class ended I smile I had Professor Flitwick **(I think he was teaching when James and the others were students if anyone knows please tell me)** before we all pilled out of the class "Now remember to study you're notes we'll be having a quiz next time!"

Sirius gave me a smile "Hey smarty pants whats the rush?" I laugh and smile "Hey Sirius, oh I was just trying not to be late to Professor Flitwick's class like someone I know." He chuckled at me as I gave him a slightly hard stare.

"Well can you blame me? I find it soo boring." I scuffed and smile "Try a history of magic now that's boring!" he saw me struggling with some of my books and took three of them while I put my notes in my potion book. "Thank you." He nodded and took my last book.

"Oh Sirius you don't need to I-I can take care of it." He shrugged "Why? You shouldn't have to when you have a strong, strappingly handsome man willingly carry you're books for you." I blink a few times before laughing.

"Oh how can I repay thee my noble prince." I say all dramatically he laughed "I'm no prince charming you know that." He informed me smirking "Well what are you then?" he thought about it for a moment before smiling "I'll be you're knight and shining armor. From this day forth I shall protect you from everything!" He pulled me to him "Careful there my princess you cloud have tripped over that cat!"

We laugh and I pull away "Oh Sirius you're too much." He smiled.

**Lily's Pov:**

"Awww! Would you look at them! They are so cute together! Guys you got to help me get them together." I begged James smiled and nodded "Alright lets do it! Our poor boy has been suffering enough." Remus nodded "Yeah you can easily tell they like each other."

I saw James smirk "I got an idea." He spoke, smiling up at him I grab his arm shaking him slightly "Well tell us already!" he laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist "Double date. I tell Sirius that you and me are going on a date and tell him that you invited Maddie so you're not alone and I'll do that with Sirius."

I blush and stare into those chocolate brown eyes "O-Oh um…" I had to admit his plan was pretty good with a sigh I nodded "Alright fine but let's make this clear this isn't a real date between us. Just Sirius and Maddie."

He rolled his eyes "Well let's just see how the day goes then." I roll my eyes and walk to class "Oh yeah Lily!" I glance behind me to see James he smiled "You look really pretty today!" I hid behind my hair before running off I didn't even want to bother talking to him now.

James was a jerk to Severus he treated him like dirt and I hated that! Severus was my friend and maybe even more I don't know but for all I know at the moment was that I hated how they treated my friend.

"H-Hey Lily." I smile at Severus and we walk to Professor Flitwick's class at a slower pace than Maddie and Sirius. "So I heard we were going to be learning a new spell today that is if everyone was able to perform the Lumos charm correctly." I spoke nervous slightly I don't know why though.

Severus was my friend and that's it. Right? I watch as he nodded his head some of his dark locks fell into his dark eyes. "Well no doubt in my mind do I know that you don't have it down correctly you're one of the smartest girls in our class."

I blush slightly he always made me smile "Oh Severus, I'm not that smart I mean you're way smarter than me!" he smiled slightly as we neared the class I saw Sirius bored watching Maddie read.

"We're both really smart let's agree on that." I giggle and nodded "Alright deal, but it's really you who's smarter." He gave me a playful glare making me laugh again I really couldn't see Severus as a mean person he's just too loveable and cute!

"Attention students, attention." Professor Flitwick started as we all took our seats Severus took his on the Slytherin side while I took mine on the Gryffindor side. I don't get what was so wrong with our two houses being together?

Aren't we all supposed to be friends? With a sigh I shook the last of those thoughts out of my head as I began to listen to what the professor was talking about. "Alright now I hope you all have been practicing you're Lumos spell. Each and every one of you will come up and preform the spell in front of the class and I will grade you on how efficient it is."

There were some groans I bit my lip. I really didn't want to go up and do this I felt weird as it is when people stared at me… "Mr. Marley you first." Lance Marley. He was an average young man with brown hair that was neatly combed out of his green eyes. He was well how do you say this without being mean.

Oh yeah he's kind of clumsy. But that doesn't make him any less of a good guy, he was really sweet, and from what I knew about him he liked Care for Magical Creatures class. "Take you're time son, just remember clear your mind and utter the incantation." He nodded and took a deep breath relaxing his body.

"L-L…Lumos." The tip of his wand shined brightly. "Wonderful! Mr. Marley now do you remember how to end the incantation?" he nodded and spoke "Nox." The light went out and he seemed happy with himself I smile at him as he rushed over to his little group of friends he was who were congratulating him.

One by one each student went up Severus was perfect as usual "Show off." Sirius muttered annoyed with the roll of his brown eyes. "Shut up Sirius." Maddie was annoyed at that; I hated how Sirius would mess with Severus he was a good guy who didn't do anything!

"Miss. Evens." I jumped slightly startled out of my thoughts at Professors voice I stood up and walked to the front of the class and blush "Lumos." The tip of my wand shined brightly I smile to myself and end the charm with Nox.

**Maddie's Pov:**

I glare at Sirius he had to say something about Severus. I wasn't personally friends with him but Lily was and from what she's told me he was a really nice guy and it really pissed me off when James and Sirius messed with Severus. He was a shy kid so what?

Slytherin yes but he was nice to Lily and I don't really care what house he's in. If Lily likes him then I like him it's a girl thing. "What I do?" Sirius asks confused I scuffed and look away reading my book I got from Flourish and Bolts.

_"Everything you need to know about Alchemy" _Sirius shakes my shoulder "Come on Mads what I do?" I huff and continue to read. _'__Alchemy__ is an influential philosophical tradition whose practitioners have, from antiquity, claimed it to be the precursor to profound powers. The defining objectives of alchemy are varied, but historically have typically included one or more of the following goals: the creation of the fabled philosopher's stone; the ability to transform base metals into the noble metals (gold or silver); and development of an elixir of life, which would confer youth and longevity…' _

Sirius grabbed my book and threw it across the room "Hey!" class was over "Hey book worm it's time for lunch." I got up and grab my books only for them to be stolen again "What did I tell you earlier?" I roll my eyes I'm still mad at him. I quickly pick up my book and whine "You bent the pages!"

He shrugged "So? It's just a book." I glare and huff walking away "You're mad at me over a book?" I continue to walk away him hot on my heels "What happened?" Lily asks me I huff and stop grabbing my books and putting on a fake smile "Sirius could you do me a favor? I think I left my notes at my desk could you go get them for me?" he blushed slightly.

"Are you still mad at me?" I shook my head no he nodded and smile running off to get my notes "We didn't take notes?" I smirk "I know but he doesn't know that." She laughed "So what's up?" I shook my head "I hate how he treats Severus." She nodded "I know James and him need to stop Severus is really nice."

I smile at her as she looked behind her to see Severus watching us I got an idea and smile "Hey Severus!" he jumps slightly and looks over at us "Come here a sec." he walked over to us "I was wondering would you like to have lunch with me and Lily outside it's a lovely day." He hesitated for a moment before nodding "Alright, I'd like that." We smile and walk outside to a rather large oak tree where we got comfortable.

"So Severus Lily tells me you're really advanced in Charms and Potions." He nodded "I like to learn magic." I giggle and nodded "Me too. I find it more fun than muggle work." He nodded "My father resents that I learn magic." Lily nodded "Petunia keeps yelling and picking on me because I'm a witch."

I roll my eyes "Well their crazy! Magic is amazing, it's majestic, its…" they smile "It's beautiful." I smile at them and nodded "Yeah! That's it!" they laugh at me.

"So Severus what's your favorite mythical creature?" he thought about it for a moment "I like…okay don't make fun but I really like the idea of Pixies." I giggle with Lily "They are pretty cool, evil little buggerts but still pretty cool." I say smiling he relaxed and smiled some.

"What about you Lily?" she smiled "I've always loved Mermaids and I think I always will." I nodded "They're pretty creepy if you ask me but the way people keep changing them to be beautiful and sweet is different." She laughed and nodded "Yeah well what about you what do you like?"

I smile brightly I didn't even need to think about it "Dragons! Their so cool all the different types I hope one day I can study them in Romania!" they laugh at me "What Romania is where they all live and populate it's simply amazing." I sighed happily.

"Well aren't they dangerus? We don't want you hurt you're clumsy enough as it is." I roll my eyes "Jerk." I mutter making her laugh "Maddie I have a book you might like it's all about dragons." I smile at him "Really!" he nodded "Standard book of Dragons." I squeal and tackle him into a hug making him stiffen slightly.

"Sorry." I pull away and laugh kissing his cheek before going to my ham sandwich and chips "It's alright, do you like reading? I don't want to give you something you won't read if you don't like to read." I giggle with Lily "Maddie here loves to read she actually has given me many books that are really good." He nodded and smiled.

When lunch was over I got a new friend and we were all supposed to hang out this Friday to do homework or goof off one of the two.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Falling In Love With The Enemy I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next I've been in the hospital for a while and I missed a lot of work so I won't be able to write that much but I'll try! Later guys! **


End file.
